


[Art][Video]Pieces Of Us

by SDSlanderson



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: FEELS based onComposerofDiscordfan fiction, part of the 2017 SuperBat Big Bang





	1. Video

**Author's Note:**

> ◉Read the Fic [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11395788/chapters/25522035)  
> ◉ Reblog the art on tumblr [Here](http://scumashslanderson.tumblr.com/post/162694481862/title-pieces-of-us)  
> \------------  
> ◉ Chapter 1 |Contains a Video  
> ◉ Chapter 2 |Contains the arts I spend too much thoughts on but didn't really made it into the video  
> ◉ Chapter 3 |Contains the arts from the video  
> \--------  
> I recommend read the fic first before seeing the art(especially the video) but you can always come back and look at them again with an enlightened mind ;)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Other arts that I spent too much thoughts on but never really made it to the video

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Art Pieces for the Video

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 THE END

THANKS FOR READING :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to read the fic [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11395788/chapters/25522035) by the wonderful[ComposerofDiscord](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord)  
> \---------------  
> I've always wanted to make a superbat music vid using Linkin Park's Iridescence, I guess this is a dream come true ;w;  
> Many thanks for the wonderful SBB 2017 group and their continual support throughout the process ;w;  
> Also many loves and gratitudes to my dear [ComposerofDiscord](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord) thank you for this wonderful work of art, and also all the other pieces you wrote for JL:Gods and monsters *happy sobs*  
> also RIP my many buckets of ice-cream and cans of alcohol ;w;
> 
> ._. I kinda wished I had more time to perfect this, but anyhow...;w;...hope you guys still like it..


End file.
